Let me love you
by DinoTrap997
Summary: Steve and Starscream just had an amazing interface, but Steve is pissed. What does Starscream do to cheer him up? Read on to find out. Steve x Starscream TFP. To those who ask why I got Star & Megs not Star & Steve. I couldn't find Steve's name in the character list so plz bare with me.


**Starscream x Steve!**

**Chapter one: Love at first sight.**

Starscream's Dream...

_Starscream stood proud at the edge of the ship's drop of zone. He watched as the clouds went by with a gentle slowness. The wind was whipping at his chassis all was good until everything decided to go down hill..._

_*This is Megatron calling Starscream I have something that might interest you, come to the bridge and see for your self* Megatron's voice was full of sarcastic happiness and Starscream was having none of it._

_''Yes Lord Megatron" And Starscream ended the call with that. So he walked a slow ways to the bridge, he wasn't in a rush so no need to go running around the halls like his life cycle depended on it._

_The bridge seemed empty which, in a way, was a good thing. Starscream looked at Megatron not noticing the drone he had by his throne, but when Starscream decided to look down his spark sank. That drone, why did that drone seem so firmilliar to him? Yet he couldn't quite put a clawed finger on it. Then it hit him. Hard._

_Steve. The drone, he knew him. His name was Steve. Frag, so what was he doing here? He looked at his Lord again to see a devilish smile on his faceplates. _

_''Not to be a burdan my Lord but why is this drone here?'' Megatron seemed to smile at the question before he said back..._

_''Let me rephrase that Starscream, why is this solider in here? So tell me, why is that do you think Starscream?" Megatron smirked again before looking down at the drone at his side and then back to his SIC._

_"I'm not sure my Lord that is why I asked you" Starscream was risking the chance to backchat to his Lord and Master but he was like that. Always taking risks._

_Megatron laughs. "You want to know Starscream? I shall show you why he is here" _

_This left Starscream even more confused then before. Why was Steve here? What was Megatron planning? Both of which was about to be answered._

_The soft noise of clicking and it took Starscream two nano-clicks to figger out what Megatron was intending on doing._

_"What are you doing Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked even though he knew exactally what Megatron was doing._

_"Watch and find out my dear Starscream" Megatron answered silencing that seeker for a good while to come._

_*Oh Primus and all that is above, tell me Megatron isn't planning on fragging Steve!* Starscream watched with worried optics as Megatron pulled the drone up and then slowy back down._

_The drone in front let out a low moan / groan as he felt Megatron's spike fill his tight valve. Megatron actually bothered to lubricate himself but that much Starscream didn't know._

_Megatron began thrusting into the drone and which he let out a gasp and moaned at the sudden gentleness he was receiving._

_Steve on the other hand was surprised Megatron would bother lubricating himself and be so damn gentle._

_Gentle? Not a word in Megatron's vocabulary, yet here he was fragging a drone with that said gentleness he had no idea he had in him._

_"Oh, I see. So you called me here to just watch you frag a drone? What would make you think this would be interesting to me?" Megatron didn't cease or slow down he just looked at his SIC and said nothing as he looked at the, in the matter of speaking, melting drone underneath him._

End of Starscream's dream...

"Oh sweet Primus! It was just a dream? Thank the All Spark for that. But who is this Steve mech which was in my dream."

Was it a dream or a memory? Maybe a look into his future. Future? That was just laughable. But maybe it could happen, maybe he would come to know this Steve and maybe just maybe come to care for him. Just like in the dream...

But on the other hand things weren't as bad as they seemed, he seemed to really care for that drone and he saw that gentle look in the drone's optical visor. It was so cute and so innocent it made his spark sink all over again.

There was a light knock at the door and that brought Starscream out of his daze. He answered the door to see a drone standing there with a tray with two energon cubes and a bag of energon treats.

"It's about time my order got here! Put it on my desk will you.'' Starscream watched as the drone suddenly tensed up then nodded hesitatingly. The drone placed the tray on the desk but accidently dropped one one the way to Starscream's desk. The cube had managed to slide itself just slightly under Starscream's work table.

'' appologies Commander. I.I'll get it right away" The drone announced as he slowly walked back over to the work table.

The next thing that happened blew Starscream's processer sky high, not litchally but it was quite the show.

Steve, unknowingly to Starscream, set himself on the floor then placed himself on his hands and knees and leaned down until his chassis was on the floor and his aft was high in the air.

Steve wiggled around trying to reach the cube, when he finally reached it he tossed it throught the nearest hole and backed up slightly. He got up from lying on his chassis and sat on the floor to see Starscream, who but all had an energon nose bleed.

"Are you alright sir? You're bleeding; shall I get something for you to clean that?" Starscream noticed that Steve was right and nodded at the suggestion.

Two nano-clicks later and he was back. Steve gave his commander the cloth it was roughly dirty so he doesn't have to worry about dirtying Steve's cloth.

"Thank you...What's your name?" Starscream asked straight after Steve gave him the cloth.

"Urrmm...it is ST-3V3 sir, but the others call me Steve." Steve replied with a slight nervousness in his vocals as he grabbed the cube next to the hole he had tossed it through earlier. Steve stood and paced back to the desk, he placed the cube onto the tray after such he walked back to Starscream.

Starscream looked at the Energon covered cloth and back to Steve. Starscream paced slowly over to his wash rack and washed the cloth clean from the Energon.

Steve was standing by the door confused as to what Starscream was doing with his cloth, speaking of which his commander returned with said cloth in his servo.

"Here you are Steve and thank you for receiving the Energon cube it was very...Sweet of you." Starscream returned the cloth and Steve started up in a bumbling mess...

" didn't need to clean my cloth sir...I could of done it myself." Steve subspaced his cloth and turned to go for the door when he felt a sharp claw like servo wrap around his wrist.

"Oh but I wanted to..." Starscream purred through his vocals surprising Steve a little. Steve found himself being dragged backwards lightly and was suddenly turned around to find himself face mask first into his commander's chassis.

" ?" Steve started but was cut off from the rest of his sentence when he heard a light click from the side of his helm.

The light hiss and his face mask became lose; Steve was stunned how did Starscream even find his hidden switch? How did he even know he had one at all?

Finally Steve reached for his mask, sighing underneath and removed it.

Starscream was stunned. No that was a massive understatement he was unbelievably shaken to his core. He stared straight at Steve's now baring faceplates Starscream thought that Steve looked gorgeous.

Pale white face, ruby red optics, a nervous smile, thin purple line running from his optic to the bottom of his chin. What a sight Starscream never thought a simple mech such as Steve would have such a beautiful face under that protective mask of his.

"Oh my, what dashing features you have. How can a solider like you hold such a pretty face such as that?" Starscream asked which surprised Steve even more so.

" ... me this way...I.I'm not sure why...But he did." Steve muttered out in one big nervous wreck, it confused Starscream to why he would be so nervous around him.

*Wait a minute...So that dream, was a look into my...our future. So I must do everything in my power for that dream to never become a reality.* Starscream thought to himself and then an idea hit him.

Steve was about to put his mask back on when he was dragged forward again, this time Starscream was going to protect what was his. Starscream had lost his trine in a spacebridge explosion but he would not give up on his new hope for a better life.

He could say... 'It was love at first sight' and Starscream protected anything with his spark what he deeply loved or cared for...This could be fun.

"Commander Starscream. Are you ?" Steve was caught short when Starscream dragged him forward and kissed Steve straight on his lipplates.

*Oh sweet Primus and all that is above, I can't believe this Starscream is actually kissing me! This must be a dream...Oh wait no it's not I experienced this when I came back online this morning so it is real. Yes!* Steve thought to himself at first his optics widened with surprise but after a little thought he settled into the kiss and closed his ruby red optics.

*Wow, never have I tasted such delicious Energon before. This may turn out better then I first though.* Starscream slowly opened one of his optics to see that Steve seemed to be enjoying himself. So to indulge further Starscream sucked at the bottom of Steve's lips which caused him to moan. Steve allowed Starscream to enter and which he took advantage to take this kiss into a more...open and romantic kiss.

Steve was all the more melting into the kiss; he was half tranced between surprise and complete happiness. But he didn't care for he was too busy thinking and hardly believing over what is or just had happened.

"Mmmmm" Steve moaned into his shared kiss which caused Starscream to do so as well.

Time went by slowly as the two made the longest yet in a way romantic kiss that was ever in the Cybertonian history banks. Finally after nearly 45 breems of that they broke the kiss for a breather; Starscream was the first to start a conversation after 5 breems of heavy breathing.

"Mmmmm, now that was fun. So Steve, want to have some fun?" Starscream asked with a devilish smirk on his faceplates, Steve looked shocked after a minute of catching his breath.

" ? What do you mean by that?" Steve looked even more confused than he did when Starscream found his latch, which takes off his mask or loosens it enough for him to take it off himself.

An evil smile crossed Starscream's face before he answered with "Hahahahahahaha...You'll see Steve, you'll see" This confused and scared Steve, which in a way was

both thrilling and a chance of a life time.

*Click* *Click*

'Hum?' Steve bearly got time to ask what was going on for Starscream had placed his spike over Steve's valve and pushed in. Deep.

'Ahhhh!?' Steve moaned out with surprise as Starscream thrusted into his tight little valve with gentle and desperate thrusts.

' ... are you...ahhh.' Starscream thrusted again, this time just to shut Steve up.

'Ahhh...ugnnn... ...ahhh' Steve was melting never had he felt such gentleness or such a spark melting, processor blowing, deliously amazing interface.

' your tight. Must be your first time.' Starscream stated and Steve grunted in responce.

'Ahh... ! ...ahhh!' Steve begged as he was half way into an overload.

Starscream smirked before doing as asked. Yea it's weird Starscream never does as told but Steve wasn't complaining. Oh no he was doing much more than that...

'Ahhh... ...ahhh! Frag! Ahh yesss..' He was pratically melting and begging for more...What fun.

'Mmmm. ahh...frag..Ugnnn.' Now Starscream was getting into it. What next a threesome with Megatron involved?

'Ohhh. Yess, Starscream...Ahh..Comander Starscream!' Steve yelled at the top of his vocalizer as Starscream hit a good spot over and over again.

'Almost there just a little further...' Starscream muttered to himself and speaking of which...

'AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Steve hit overload and the cause of that ended up making Starscream hit his overload as well.

'Huhuhu... ? ...was that about?' A good question. Which was about to be answered.

'Hmmm. Well, lets say...It was to claim you as mine and no-one elses.' Starscream claimed proud and unashamed.

Steve blushed. Hard. ' me as yours? Why?' What was all these questions all of a sudden?

'So, now that your mine. I will protect you and will not let anyone get you. Not even Megatron.' Starscream answered hoping for no more questions.

'You claimed me as yours to protect me? We hardly know each other and you just fragged me. Why would you protect me? What have I got to do with you? What does it even matter! I'm a drone! Your my commanding officer! I'll end up dying anyway and no-one will care! You officers never do! Our people die and suffer for your stupid cause! And all we get is pity! So tell me! Why do you even care for someone like me? When you can have someone like Megatron!' Steve finished his rampaged speech to realise he had just crossed the line by ten million miles of none stop angered speech.

All was quiet and Steve was worried. *What the pit was all that? Where the slag did that even come from? Now I might as well shot myself, if I don't die here first. Oh wait it would be a blessing if that happened. No worrying about how to explain myself.*

Starscream then made himself heard.

'You want to know why I did all this? I'll tell you. I had a dream that I already knew you and Megatron was raping you. I didn't want that to happen if I did ever come to know you. Which I did! I do know you! And you know what? I give a slag about you because I care for you. I do feel sorry for your losses but never show it. I never would give you or anyone else for that matter pity! AND ALL OF THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!' Starscream let out the last part with a bellow of his vocalizer and blushed when he relalized what he said.

Steve's optical visor widened. Was this for real or another one of his wacked up dreams again?

Steve started out with...' ? You love me? when?' And which ended with a question again.

'Ever since I first saw you. Which was when you first came to see me. You were so nervous it was cute. Heh heh, I've always been proud to say that once I claim someone as mine I'll protect them with my spark. And that's why I claimed you, so I could be able to fully protect you from Megatron.' Starscream answered and answered in more ways than one so Steve remain silent until he finally broke the said silence...

'Oh...I see...Well in that case I've got a story of my own to tell...' Steve said and started what could be the longest story in Cybertonian history.

2 joors later...

'And that's how I came to fall in love with you.' Steve finished his story to see Starscream who all the more was stunned.

'Ohhh...Steve, you've felt like that all this time and never told me. Steve...Let me love you..' Starscream said it was only reponse at the moment for the rest of his mind was blanked out from the story.

'Yes Starscream...Let me love you...' Steve repeated and Starscream smiled.

This day turned into something special...Only that the two of them knew about.

A love story which was never told and a speical start to a everlasting relationship.

The end.

3 3 3


End file.
